Why wont you answer me?
by DjlovesHarry
Summary: “How could you, Harry?” She said, looking back into the fire.Harry tried to figure out what was Hermione talking about. He didn't understand why she was acting like this and why she wouldn’t answer him when she asked him a question.....RR PLEASE!


Disclaimer: I, Dj, do not own Harry Potter, or the plot, or the characters. That is all J.K.R.

A/N: This is during their 7 th year at Hogwarts.

It was a dark, silent night. The wind blew the tree branches around, making them hit the window. Harry paced around in the Gryffindor Commenroom, as the fire grew big and bright. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He turned to see who it was, and then smiled. It was Hermione. His smile suddenly disappeared when he noticed tears in her eyes.

"Mione? What's wrong?" he asked as she walked straight past him, and sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Hermione, what's going on?" he asked her again. She didn't answer. He walked to the couch and sat beside her. He placed his left hand on her shoulder, and quickly took it off after he felt her shiver. His hand was awfully cold. She looked away as she blew her nose into a tissue.

"How could you, Harry?" She said, looking back into the fire.

Harry tried to figure out what was Hermione talking about. He didn't understand why she was acting like this and why she wouldn't answer him when she asked him a question.

""Hermione--- what are you---what are you talking about?" he asked getting frustrated.

"Why did you have to go look for him?" she asked, tears, still dripping down her cheek.

Harry now remembered. He had gone looking for him. The one who had killed his parents. The one who everyone feared about and never called him by his name. The one who had killed Cedric. And now, the one who had killed his best friend. Ron Weasley.

flashback

Harry was sitting at a table in the Great Hall with Hermione as they ate their dinner.

"I wonder where Ron's off to?" said Harry as he took a bite of his carrots. "It's not like him to miss his favorite period of the day," he joked. Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah. Maybe he's got detention or something that he forgot to tell us about." Hermione looked at the long wooden table where all the staff sat and ate their dinner. "Professor Snape isn't there…"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. "Detention," they said at the same time.

"Hey look," started Seamus, "McGonagall's _coming_ this way." He pointed as the old women walked towards them with tears in her eyes.

"Harry. Hermione. Please follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office." She said in a sad tone. Harry and Hermione shot each other glances and obeyed.

The two students followed their teacher until they reached the statue of a golden phoenix.

"Lemon Snails," Professor McGonagall said as the statue open and showed a moving staircase. The three went on it and soon got off until they reached the Dumbledore's office. Harry and Hermione were greeted by a sobbing Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley.

"Mr & Mrs.Weasley, what—what's wrong?" Hermione asked as they sat around Dumbledore's desk as the headmaster, stroked Phawks feathers. He then sat down at his desk.

"Harry. Hermione," he started. " I'm afraid I have some terrible news to tell you."

"It's about Ron…isn't it?" asked Hermione, turning towards Mrs.Weasley. The woman nodded, but kept on sobbing.

"Ron---" started Mr.Weasley. "Ron's….dead"

"Harry, please don't." started Hermione. "I know that you're upset, but—" Harry who was packing a bag, stuffing his invisibility cloak stopped abruptly, and looked up at Hermione.

"Upset? Upset!" he roared with anger, "I'm more then upset, Hermione!" He went to his side table and took his wand, and put it in his back pocket.

"Harry, were all mad and sad, but please!" she cried. "I don't want to lose you too!"

Harry slung his bag over his back, grabbed his broom, and walked past Hermione.

"I'll be fine," he said before closing the door shut behind him.

end flashback

Harry looked at Hermione. She was still sobbing.

"Hermione," he said," I'm sorry I left you like that. " But I had to go. I had to go and face him. It's all my fault that Ron's dead. Voldemort killed him because of me. He killed him to get to me. And he managed." Harry's eyes were burning with hot tears in them. "Please talk to me, Mione?"

"She cant hear you, mate," a familiar voice said behind Harry.

Harry jumped to see Ron standing behind him.

"What? Ron?---How?---" Harry stammered. Ron smiled.

"I was in shock too when it happened to me. Nearly passed out when I found out what was going on."

Harry starred at his best friend, trying to understand what was going on. He then understood after some thought.

"Am I de-dead, Ron?" he asked. His question was answered when Ron's smile faded.

"I'm sorry, mate."

A/N: So that was my sad story. I hope you liked it! This was only a one-shot but their will be more stories to come soon. You can also check out:

-Attack

&

-Home

These are storys that I have also written. Please check em out and R/R! Love, Dj…xox 


End file.
